A screwdriver whose bit is replaceable and furthermore the illumination function is provided.
The screwdrivers stated in the Taiwanese Utility Nos. 82219601 and 87204744, as well as the U.S.A. Des. 407, 290 reveal that the bits are replaceable and the illumination function is provided. However, the screwdriver in the U.S.A. patent case is nothing new but new appearance. As for the screwdrivers in these two Taiwanese patents, the configuration of replaceable bits are same as existing technology, and there is no improvement in design.